


Let Yourself In

by Gwynhafara



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynhafara/pseuds/Gwynhafara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stops by to visit Dick and isn't pleased with Dick's lack of security. Dick isn't pleased with the fact that Jason's hands are really, really cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself In

Jason was something of a pro at jimmying open Dick's apartment window. Tonight it was a little more difficult than usual given the freezing rain that was blowing sideways at him. Jay was soaked to the skin. His fingers were numb, even beneath his gloves, and it took him a whole three tries to pry open the rusty latch. The window finally slid open with a screech, and Jay dropped down into the living room. Bruce would be appalled by how little security Dick had on his new place. Jay was personally appalled that Dick had managed to sleep through the racket. Dick should have pounced on him by now, had one of those stupid escrima sticks against him neck. What about the night that it wasn't Jason sneaking through his window?

Jay padded into the bedroom, his boots leaving muddy footprints on the carpet. Dick was sprawled across his bed, sheets thrown down to his waist, dark hair covering his eyes. Jay loved how peaceful Dick looked when he was sleeping. It was the peaceful sleep of a clear conscience, the sort of peace that Jay knew he would always be denied. And the fact that Dick slept in the nude didn't hurt either. Jay almost hated to wake him. Almost.

Smirking, Jay lay down and wrapped his arms around Dick, laying rain chilled hands flat on his stomach. Dick squawked in surprise, his eyes flying open. “Jay!” He flailed, but Jason just tightened his arms. “Jay, you're freezing!” 

He kissed Dick's neck. “Then warm me up.”

“At least take off your wet things before getting in my bed.” Dick shivered, a chill creeping down his spine from being pressed against Jason's chest. And his soaked shirt and jacket. 

“I would love to, but first we need to have a chat about your security. Or lack thereof, rather. Do you know that I just pried open your window? And you didn't even do anything about it.” 

“Jay!” Dick's teeth were starting to chatter. 

“I could have been an enemy. I could have slit your throat instead of climbing into bed with you. Even worse, I could have been an enemy, and climbed into bed with you.” Jay slid one icy hand lower. 

“JASON!” Dick squirmed, trying to get away from him. “Can we talk about this later? Maybe after you've undressed?” 

“Promise me you'll get an alarm system. Or a dog. Or something.” Jay smiled, nibbling on you Dick's ear. 

“All right! I swear!” Dick tried to pry Jay's hands away.

Jason chuckled. “I expect to be bitten by an angry rottweiler the next time I break in here.” Dick whimpered, and Jason finally relented, climbing off the bed and beginning to peel off his gloves. Dick propped himself up on his elbow. It could have just been the shadows, but Dick was fairly certain that Jay's lips were tinged with blue. 

Dick sighed climbing out of bed, and grabbed Jason's jacket by the lapels. “You need to warm up,” Dick said, leaning up to press his lips to Jason's. “You're a fickin' ice cube.” Jason followed along, too surprised to resist, as Dick dragged him into the bathroom, turned the hot water in the shower on full blast, and shoved him under the spray.

Jay moaned at the pleasure of the steaming water working it's way through his clothes. Dick followed him into the shower, deft hands peeling off Jason's jacket, and tossing it out to land with a heavy splat on the bathroom floor. 

“I may be the one with crappy security,” Dick murmured against his lips, those hands sliding up beneath Jason's shirt. “But you're the one who's going to get hypothermia, and trying to give it to me was an asshole move.” 

Jason tried to think of something coherent to say, but it was so difficult to think with Dick's hands moving over him like that. The shirt followed Jason's jacket into the pile on the floor. Dick went to work on his belt. “Well, I was was trying to make a point.” Jason leaned against the wall to keep him balance as Dick yanked off his boots and trousers. He reveled in the feeling of hot water flowing over his bare skin. Jay was starting to think this had been one of his better ideas. 

“Consider your point made,” Dick growled in a voice that sent a pleasurable shiver straight to Jason's cock. 

“I feel like I should apologize... I'm sorry that you're an idiot who doesn't know how to look after himself.” Jay couldn't keep his trade mark grin off of his face. He reached up and brushed Dick's damp hair out of his eyes. “But I'll make it up to you instead.”

“Yeah?”

Jason wasn't entirely sure that he liked the expression on Dick's face. Normally he was the one who looked wicked. Dick grabbed Jason by the shoulders, spinning him around pushing Jason's chest against the warmed tiles of the shower wall. Dick's body shielded him from most of the shower's spray. “Should I be nervous?” 

“Oh,” Dick murmured, as his hands, slick with soap, slid down Jason's back. “Since when could I ever make you nervous, Jaybird?” Jason sighed, resting his forehead against the wall as Dick's fingers slid past his entrance. He writhed, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wet tiles as Dick's other hand wrapped around his cock, thumb brushing over the head. Jason bit his lip to keep back a whimper. Dick has teasing him. It was something he was very, very good at. 

“My, you are grumpy when someone wakes you, aren't,” Jason cut off his sentence with a gasp as Dick's fingers' brushed against his prostate. “Dick...” Dick responded by sinking his teeth hard into the spot where Jason's neck joined his shoulder. Jason moaned. Then the fingers were gone, and Dick's cock was pressing against him. Jason's breath hitched in anticipation.

“You good?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah.” That was Dick for you. Always so kind and considerate, even when he was pretending not to be. Jason was going to have to work on that. Dick pressed into him, one arm wrapped around Jason's waist, holding him upright. Despite his smaller stature, Dick was deceptively strong, and Jason trusted Dick to keep him slipping and cracking his head open. 

Dick rocked against him slowly, as though he had all the time in the world, until Jason very nearly wanted to strangle him. “Dick, please...” 

“You,” Dick growled, in a voice that sent shivers down Jason's spine, “are going to swear never to break into my apartment again. You are going to call ahead. Or throw pebbles at my window like a good boyfriend. Yes?” 

“Yes!” Jason couldn't help but smile. Boyfriend. That was Dick, always making things seem so simple. It wasn't exactly the term that Jason would have picked. Dick thrust into him, harder, faster. Jay twisted his head, tying to see Dick out of the corner of his eye. Dick obligingly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jason's mouth. The hand wrapped around Jason's cock tightened, at the same moment that Dick thrust into him, hitting just the right spot. Jason cried out as he came, feeling Dick's body tense as he followed him into climax. 

Dick laughed, and kissed the fresh bruise on Jason's shoulder. He gently pulled away, reaching to adjust the water temperature to something a little less scalding. “That was...well, maybe you should sneak in more often.” 

Without Dick to support him, Jason sank bonelessly to his knees. Dick knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “Are you warm now?” Jason let his head fall on Dick's shoulder, his eyes closed in bliss.

“Oh yes.”


End file.
